lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quiz Show
The Quiz Show is the fifth episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired on November 12, 1951. Synopsis When Lucy's household accounts are overdrawn again, she decides to compete in a radio show to earn enough money to pay off the debt. However, she soon finds out that to get the money, she must pretend to have a first husband until midnight. Plot The episode starts with Lucy sitting at the desk with a bunch of papers around her. Ethel walks in, and Lucy tells her that today is the day Ricky goes over her household accounts, which are a mess. Ricky walks in and checks the books, and is surprised by the $245 in miscellaneous, and Ricky also finds out that she just paid last December's bills. Ricky tells Lucy that she's used up her allowance until next February, and she won't get any more money until then, although he says if she can pay the bills, she can have her allowance back. Ethel comes up after Ricky leaves, and offers to take Lucy to a radio show to cheer her up. Lucy is reluctant to go, until she finds out that the first place prize is $1000. At the radio show, Freddy Fillmore introduces the show, and brings out Lucy, who's willing to do something silly for the jackpot prize. Freddy tells Lucy that they're going to bring the beach to Lucy, and bring a box of sand, an umbrella, and a rain coat that they put on Lucy. The challenge is for Lucy to sing "My Bonnie lies over the Ocean," but whenever Lucy says a word associated with water, she gets sprayed. This joke continues after the song ends. The competition isn't over, and Freddy tells her that to win the thousand dollars, she must introduce a man from the radio station as her long lost first husband. If Lucy can keep up the masquerade until midnight, she wins the $1000. At the Ricardo's apartment, Lucy is very nervous and anxious about the man from the radio station. Ricky suggest that she knit to ease her mind, which she agrees to. Outside in the alley, a homeless man knocks on the Mertz's door, asking for money. Ethel turns him away, but he sneaks upstairs when she goes back inside. Back at the Ricardo's, Lucy has knitted the socks to extensive lengths, not paying attention. The homeless man knocks on the door, and Lucy thinks it's the man from the radio station, introducing him as her first husband. Ricky doesn't believe the story, and the homeless person starts taking objects from the apartment and hiding them in his jacket. Ricky catches him when he doesn't know Lucy's name, but he accidentally lets it slip. Ethel comes in, and tells Lucy that the man is a tramp, and not from the station. She kicks him out of the apartment after Ricky takes all the items he stole out of his jacket. Ricky asks Lucy to explain the whole situation when the real man from the station arrives. Lucy, stuck in the middle, tries to pass him off as her second first husband. At midnight, Lucy is trying to explain the story to Ricky, but he doesn't believe her. Her "first husband" confirms the story, and gives her the $1000 since it's after midnight. Ricky takes the money to pay the bills, and gives Lucy the fifty cents of change. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:I Love Lucy Season 1